Keegan Ryan
Keegan Damien Ryan (born October 31, 1982) is an American Professional Wrestler, best known as Keegan Ryan. He is currently working for True Honor Wrestling (THW). Early Life Keegan Damien Ryan was born on October 31, 1982 in Santa Fe, New Mexico. He is the son of Martha and Gregory Ryan. When Keegan was five years old his parents divorced. He lived with his father who wasn't the best to say the least. Keegan was abused by his father because his father would go on a drinking binge and when he would get too drunk he would take it out on Keegan. When Keegan was sixteen years old he got arrested for assault on another child at a park and was sentenced to stay at a juvenile detention center over night. He was released but that didn't stop his father for hitting him even when Keegan didn't deserve it. Professional Wrestling Keegan started to watch wrestling when he was seventeen years old. He was hooked instantly. Seeing that this could be something he could do to take his frustration out legally, he told his dad that he wanted to be a wrestler. His dad laughed and said he would be nothing. Keegan packed his stuff and left his dad's place to chase his dreams. He found a man by the name of Robert Griffin who trained young adults to become among the best professional wrestlers in the world. A few years later Keegan wrestled locally and indepently until True Honor Wrestling. True Honor Wrestling (2011 - Present) March - April 2011 Coming soon. May - June 2011 Coming soon. July - August 2011 On the July 5, 2011 edition of Evolution, Keegan Ryan faced Necra Otavian Kane for her No Rulz Championship in a backstage brawl. However, Necra's bodyguard, Ex, interfered and got her the win. January 11 - January 17 2012 Keegan has been showing his ruthless side. At International Incident he pretty brutally sliced Vespertaine up using a sword cutting her shoulder all the way till her flesh was showing and pretty much scalped her. Alex Mercer was the next victim in Keegan's path of destruction after beating him Keegan bashed Alex head with a baseball bat till he was bleeding. On January 11 edition of Evolution Jay Combs was brutally assaulted by Keegan when Keegan sliced Jay Combs in the head with a knife putting Jay Combs out for good. That didn't stop there on January 17 edition of Evolution Keegan did the unthinkable. He kidnapped his two former lovers in The Jaxon Twins. He was married to Lizzie as many know but that isn't the case he tortured them and basically have them beg for mercy but that all fall into deaf ears when The Jaxon Twins was in a casket with a live poisonous snake in the casket. Keegan pulled the lever and the Twins fell out from the trap door. There has been rumors circulating that Keegan killed them but no one really knows. Only one man knows and he is not telling anyone. Personal Life Before his marriage to Lizzie Jaxon he was previously engaged to be married to the mother of his three year old daughter. But they called it off after Missy decides to act different and start expirementing on illegal stuff. Keegan married Elizabeth Jackson (commonly known as Lizzie Jaxon) on August 14, 2011 in Las Vegas, Nevada in a private ceremony. Together they don't have any children, however, Keegan has one daughter with former THW talent Missy Manson (Warner). Madison Rose Ryan was born on March 3, 2008. Keegan and Elizabeth have full custody of Madison. In middle of September of 2011 Keegan decided to file divorce and moved back to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania while his younger sister and daughter lives in New York City. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Out Like That (Diamond Cutter) *'Signature Moves''' **Headlock **Kick to the back **Sleeper Hold *'General Moves' **Armbar **Arm Drag **Backbreaker **Bulldog **DDT **Dropkick **Drop Toe Hold **Eye rake **Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker *'Managers' **Lizzie Ryan **Missy Manson **Stevie Jaxon *'Entrance Themes' **"Loose Cannon" by Killing Joke (THW 2011) **"Violence Fetish" by Disturbed (THW 2011) **'"Blood Red Sandman" by Lordi (THW 2012)' Championships and Accomplishments *'True Honor Wrestling' **True Honor Wrestling Television Champion (1x) Category:Wrestlers Category:Male wresters Category:2003 Debuts Category:Male Characters Category:1982 births Category:True Honor Wrestling Talent